The present disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming system.
A copier includes a scanner, a comparing section, and a memory. The scanner reads a document and a user's department ID card. In a situation in which bit information of the department ID card read by the scanner is identical with bit information stored in the memory, the comparing section cancels a copy forbidding state of the copier.